


Cold Beneath My Sheets

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dub con turned non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't understand what's happening until Sebastian reaches over and touches him beneath his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Beneath My Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, beware of the warnings. Blaine is in high school and Sebastian is in college.  
> Additional warning for discussion of virginity as something 'valuable.'

Blaine can’t fall asleep.

Cooper has all his friends from college over, playing video games and eating cheap take away food just one floor below Blaine’s bedroom, their conversation’s carrying and keeping Blaine up. Their parents are out to visit their grandparents in Cleveland, and Cooper had seized that opportunity before Blaine could have called dibs on the empty house and hung out with his friends, instead of having to listen to his brother yelling every time he got killed in Halo.

Blaine huffs.

He doesn’t necessarily mind Cooper’s friends when he brings them over; Hunter was quiet when Blaine hung out downstairs when they were over, and Sebastian was nice to him every time they were forced to interact, although always poking fun at him for his height. Blaine just always felt like the stupid, younger brother Cooper didn’t want to have around while hanging out with his ‘cool’ college friends, just like Blaine hated it whenever his friends cooed over how attractive and charming his older brother was.

The noise from downstairs dies down and Blaine can hear the guys stomping up the stairs to Cooper’s room, where they slept every time they came over. It’s right next to Blaine’s room, the walls thin enough so he could hear hushed conversation’s before Hunter’s incessant snoring would inevitably begin. He can hear each of the guys trotting to the bathroom opposite Blaine’s and Cooper’s room, the creaking of the bed and the couch in Hunter’s room when they get into bed a few minutes later.

Blaine is dosing off when commotion outside of his room rouses him from sleep, someone stubbing their toe on a wall and swearing quietly under their breath. Blaine can’t make out who it is in the drowsy state of his mind, just stretches his body and tries to get back to the foggy memory of a dream about The Warbler’s at Sectionals, when he hears his door creep open.

“Cooper?” He mumbles, not able to see who had stepped into the darkness of his room. Blaine hears the person walk over slowly to his bed, the silhouette of a tall man literally able to belong to any of the guys sleeping next door. A hand reaches out to touch Blaine’s shoulders.

“What are you doing? Who’s this?” Blaine asks, swallowing around a lump in his throat. The thought of this possibly even being an intruder crosses his mind fleetingly, but an intruder would have worn shoes.

“Shh. It’s me.”

“Sebastian?” Blaine has no idea why Sebastian is crawling into his bed, pushing Blaine to one side of the bed while he’s getting comfortable under the covers, his hot body touching Blaine’s through the thin material of Blaine’s pajamas. Blaine’s throat goes dry and a blush forms on his cheeks when their bodies touch.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asks again, his heartbeat slowly calming down a little now that he knew it wasn’t some stranger who had broken into their house. He bites his lip as Sebastian turns towards him, flashing him a small smile Blaine mirrors before answering Blaine’s question.

“Hunter’s snoring. Couldn’t fall asleep.” Sebastian whispers, reaching out with one arm so he could touch Blaine’s waist, drawing circles into the soft skin there.

Blaine’s breath hitches. Sebastian scoots closer to him, trapping Blaine’s body between the edge of the bed and himself. His arm sneaks around Blaine’s body and beneath his pajama top, stroking his hand up and down the skin of his back as Blaine’s brain catches up with what’s happening. Sebastian had always been a little _too_ friendly, if he thinks about it, but Blaine never minded it, always nursing a small crush on his brother’s friend.

“Sebastian,” Blaine pushes him away, but he’s not strong enough to move Sebastian even an inch. Sebastian turns them so that he’s half on top of Blaine, holding Blaine’s arms down with his as he leans down and mouths along Blaine’s neck, his tongue licking over Blaine’s pulse point. Blaine enjoys the feeling for a few seconds, not used to a boy showing him that kind of affection, and even if he hadn’t planned this, it did feel good. Sebastian’s tongue is wet and hot, and it tickles in a way Blaine had never felt before.

“Sebastian, stop,” Blaine says, louder this time. He can’t move, his body overwhelmed by the feeling of Sebastian touching him, trailing kisses along Blaine’s most sensitive areas.

“Calm down.” Blaine can practically hear Sebastian rolling his eyes. He positions himself so he can kiss Blaine on the lips, leaving Blaine breathless and his blood thumping loudly throughout his whole body. Goose bumps appear all over Blaine’s skin, his body’s response to being stimulated.

“Do you like this?” Sebastian asks smiling, the turn of his lips obvious by the way they’re pressing against Blaine’s with each movement. Blaine doesn’t know if he wants to nod, or shake his head.

“Maybe you’ll like _this_ ,” Sebastian continues, his hand sneaking beneath Blaine’s pajama pants, stroking over his pussy with only the barrier of Blaine’s underwear keeping them apart. Blaine gasps quietly, his hands grabbing Sebastian’s shirt as the older boy massages his clit with his thumb.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Blaine,” Sebastian’s wet breath puffs against Blaine’s face. He switches from rubbing with his thumb to using his middle and ring finger, putting more pressure onto Blaine’s clit as he moves his fingers in circles.

Blaine closes his eyes, not daring to look at Sebastian illuminated by the moonlight that travels through his curtains. He doesn’t know how to behave in a situation like this; heck, he hadn’t even been kissed before Sebastian had forced himself upon Blaine. Still, Blaine couldn’t deny that, given any other situation, he would be putty in Sebastian’s hands, letting him do anything to him without even thinking about it first – he was hot and gay, two characteristics that didn’t show up together often in Blaine’s life.

“Are you a virgin?” Sebastian let his fingers travel beneath Blaine’s underwear, slipping through Blaine’s wet folds as he pushed one of his fingers into Blaine’s hole. Blaine nods softly, still unsure how to feel about Sebastian touching him like this.

“Thought so,” Sebastian whispers as he pulls his fingers out from beneath Blaine’s clothes, pushing Blaine’s pajama pants and underwear down to his knees, and then off his legs completely. Blaine can hear them hit the ground next to the bed.

“I’m gonna take good care of you, just lie back. I’ll do all the work.”

Blaine presses his eyes closed, feeling a few tears escape from behind his lids. Sebastian’s fingers slide into his pussy again, two this time, fucking into him while Sebastian sucks hickeys into the skin of his throat. Blaine groans softly, spreading his legs further when Sebastian crooks his fingers up and rubs against the walls of his pussy.

“You have to be quiet, don’t want your brother to know,” Sebastian slides his body between Blaine’s legs, his fingers gliding out of Blaine and touching him beneath his pajama top instead. They kiss again, Blaine actually moving his tongue against Sebastian’s this time even though there are still hot tears sliding down his cheeks, dampening the pillow beneath him. If Sebastian notices them, he doesn’t say anything about them.

He slides down Blaine’s body, vanishes beneath the blanket still thrown over them. Blaine’s legs jerk when he feels Sebastian’s tongue lick from the crack of his ass up to his clit, where he sucks softly for a few seconds before letting his tongue glide back to Blaine’s hole. He prods his tongue inside a few times, and Blaine has to bite his pillow to not moan out loud. It feels so good, and Sebastian’s tongue is so hot and strong, pressing soft kisses against Blaine’s folds now.

Blaine listens closely to Hunter’s snoring; hoping he and Cooper wouldn’t wake up if Sebastian and he made too much noise. There wasn’t any other sound coming out of the room next to them, so Blaine let himself sigh quietly whenever a swirl of Sebastian’s tongue felt particularly good. He was just getting close when Sebastian crawls up from beneath the covers again, placing his body above Blaine’s and pressing him into his mattress with all his weight, forcing his lips against Blaine’s, making him taste himself.

“Do you have condoms?” Sebastian asks after their lips part with a wet smack, staring at Blaine’s face, illuminated by the moonlight. Blaine shakes his head.

“Then we’re just gonna have to do it without one,” Sebastian shrugs and pushes down his boxers until they’re hanging around his knees. Blaine can feel his cock bumping against his entrance when Sebastian gets comfortable between his legs again, and, as if he had been in trance before, pushes against Sebastian’s chest with all his might.

“Sebastian, stop, this isn’t fun anymore,” he pleads when Sebastian doesn’t move away.

“It’ll feel good if you relax, trust me.”

Sebastian presses his arms back onto the bed, calming Blaine down with a quick, chaste kiss against his mouth, their lips moving together softly as Sebastian strokes circles into Blaine’s sides.

Blaine stops fighting and grips the sheets of his bed, wanting to hold onto _something_ while Sebastian grabs his cock and rubs it over the outside of Blaine’s pussy. Blaine can hear Sebastian’s heavy breathing, can feel the head of his cock nudge against his clit, smell Sebastian’s sweat but he still can’t bring it over himself to move. He’s surprised when he doesn’t feel pain as Sebastian thrusts into him, instead just feels a _fullness_ he’s never experienced before. The feeling quickly wears off after a few seconds of Sebastian staying inside him, his cock almost not noticeable if it wasn’t for the burning stretch of Blaine’s entrance.

“Just keep calm and breathe,” Sebastian kisses his cheek. The pumps of his hips are slow and considerate of the fact that this is Blaine’s first time, and Blaine is so relieved that tears gather in his eyes and keep flowing down his face, Sebastian’s tongue licking a few of them off before kissing Blaine again. He can taste the saltiness of his own tears in Sebastian’s mouth, their tongues stroking each other as Sebastian speeds up his thrusts.

“It’s not so bad, right?” Sebastian smiles down at him, and Blaine can do nothing more than stare back at him. He can feel Sebastian’s cock clearly now, his pussy gripping around the hard shaft as Sebastian’s pumps into him slow but relentlessly. Blaine is ashamed to admit that it feels good, that he is more turned on in this moment than he had _ever_ been before.

Sebastian’s hand finds Blaine’s clit again, rubbing slow and gentle circles over the small nub. Blaine can’t hold back the gasps that escape him, gripping Sebastian’s t-shirt, now wet in some places from their collective sweat, and pulling him down instead of pushing him away, wanting to feel _more_ , but at the same time hating himself, hating _Sebastian_ for what he’s doing to him.

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” Sebastian’s voice is strained, and Blaine knows he only asks to make sure he was the first one to touch Blaine, to kiss him and rip his innocence away from him.

“No,” Blaine answers still, not wanting to make Sebastian angry and possibly put himself into a situation where Sebastian will _actually_ set out tohurt him. His voice breaks while he speaks and he’s sounds breathless from his staggered breathing.

“I’ve wanted you so bad ever since I first saw you,” Sebastian admits, thrusting in and out of Blaine at a brisk pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the silence of Blaine’s room, wet squelching sounds from Sebastian’s cock thrusting into his hole drowned out by the rustling of the sheets and the bed creaking softly beneath them.

Blaine spreads his legs a little wider, cramps starting to form all over from keeping his body as rigid as possibly so it wouldn’t seem like he wanted any of this. It didn’t matter now, though, so Blaine decides to make himself as comfortable as he possibly could until it was just _over._ Sebastian’s breathing is loud in his ear. It takes Blaine a moment before he realizes that his breathing is just as heavy, that he’s just as turned on as Sebastian is. His pussy is wet for Sebastian, spasming around his cock whenever Sebastian’s fingers press particularly hard on Blaine’s clit.

“I’m so close, Blaine,” Sebastian laughs into his ear, before licking over it and taking Blaine’s ear lobe into his mouth, sucking softly.

“You can’t come inside me,” Blaine whispers, his voice quivering out of panic, “Sebastian, you have to pull out.”

“I’ll buy you Plan B tomorrow, don’t worry.”

Blaine wants to laugh and cry and scream at Sebastian that ‘not worrying’ was not applicable while being raped by one of his brother’s best friends.

Sebastian stills inside him after a particularly hard thrust, and Blaine doesn’t realize he’s coming until he’s pulling out, come slowly spilling out from Blaine’s pussy and onto the sheets. Sebastian’s breathing is still labored, but he finally gets off Blaine to stretch his body out on the bed, his body still touching Blaine’s. Blaine curls in on himself, his back turned towards Sebastian, ashamed of the unrelenting throbbing in his pussy since Sebastian didn’t actually make him come.

“Don’t tell anyone about this,” Sebastian whispers behind him, reaching out for Blaine’s body again and pulling him against his chest. Blaine goes rigid, having expected a hurried escape from Sebastian instead of _romantic spooning_ like they were lovers.

Sebastian’s hand finds his clit, pushing itself between his thighs and forcing Blaine to angle his legs so Sebastian’s hand could fit comfortable between them. He rubs fast and hard over Blaine’s clit, sucking bruises into Blaine’s neck until Blaine comes, his pussy pushing out Sebastian’s come as it contracts around nothing. Blaine bites his pillow to not make a sound, but it’s hard when Sebastian just won’t stop touching him, drawing out his orgasm longer than it actually feels good.

“Stop, please,” Blaine gasps finally, holding Sebastian’s hand in his own to stop his movements. Sebastian complies, drawing back his hand and wrapping it around Blaine’s middle instead. Blaine quickly reaches down next to the bed to fetch his underwear, hurriedly putting them on before he would have to feel Sebastian’s naked cock rubbing against his ass for the whole night. He checks his phone before letting Sebastian spoon him again.

It was almost three in the morning.

He could hear Sebastian’s breathing calm down behind him as Blaine desperately tried to fall asleep, his orgasm making his body drowsy and pliant, but the memory of what happened keeping his mind occupied. Sebastian takes him back into his arms after a few minutes of silence, sighing into Blaine’s ear as his hands stroke the naked skin beneath Blaine’s pajamas.

“You’ll get used to it. The first time is always the worst,” Sebastian mumbles into Blaine’s skin, clearly already half drifting off to sleep. Blaine nods.

It takes him another hour until he finally falls into a light sleep, the memory of Sebastian’s body turning his dreams into endless scenarios of being touched again and again by people he can’t make out, all while Sebastian is still holding him pressed against his chest.


End file.
